Tifa's Despair 2: The Fighter, The Flower Girl and
by Disy
Summary: After her defeat by Yuffie, Tifa seeks comfort with Aerith...but is Aerith as kind as she appears to be?


Note: I do not own FF VII nor it's characters etc... please don't sue me  
Second story I just wrote this morning :p  
Hopefully you like it I'm going to start on #3 as we speak.

Tifa's Despair 2: The Fighter, The Flower Girl and The Ninja

It's been two days since Tifa's humiliating defeat at the hands of Yuffie.  
After Yuffie had beaten and harassed her the others walked into the camp and Yuffie twisted the scene in such a way it appeared Tifa had been pleasing herself.  
She knew the facts but was unable to do anything so ashamed she was.  
Tifa just ran away into the woods and after a few hours she had enough of roaming around and was afraid she might push her lock going alone in the woods with all the monsters out there, so she decided to come back.  
Everyone was already asleep and Tifa just went to sleep recovering from her harsh beating.  
Tifa couldn't sleep of course, Yuffie just didn't beat her she dominated her, abused her... the sick thing Tifa's mind said no but her body said yes... maybe her mind did too a little.  
Tifa hated herself for that, the two nights since that day were a nightmare Yuffie would run past her tent brushing her nails to Tifa's tent and hissed softly every time she ran by. "I'm going to get you."  
Tifa didn't get a single moment of rest even during the day Yuffie would stalk her every time Tifa was alone Yuffie was there, it was weird she knew she was stronger then Yuffie but still she knew now how dirty Yuffie was and perhaps had become a little afraid of the young ninja.  
Two days had gone by and now the party was resting once again in the woods near Cosmo Canyon.  
They would wait there for today since everyone was tired and everybody except for Cait Sith, RedXIII and Barret walked around in their swimsuits since there was a small creek near their camp.  
However Cloud and the other 'men' went deep into the forest looking for something to do leaving Yuffie and Tifa in the camp while Aerith sat alone next to the creek.  
Tifa couldn't bare to see Yuffie looking at her from a rock and she ran out of the camp join Aerith near the creek.  
Aerith was sitting on a rock in her concealing swimsuit, far less revealing then Tifa's own swimsuit which barely covered her large orbs and soft spot.  
Aerith was happily swinging her staff in the water and didn't even notice Tifa standing next to her until the younger woman stood just a meter away from her. "Oh, hello Tifa. How are you doing, you seem down."  
So it was that typical Tifa placed her arms against her back unknowingly causing her perfect orbs to press forward. "Yes... there is something. That day when you all thought I was... pleasing myself."  
Aerith stopped swinging her staff in the un deep water and placed it down next to her. "It's alright Tif, you can tell me."  
Tifa hesitated. "Well... I wasn't... Yuffie... we. We went sparring and while we fought she suddenly started to do all kind of crazy things. After a while she hurt me... badly and well... she abused me..."  
Aerith looked surprised and she placed a comforting hand on Tifa's arm. "I'm so sorry... we should tell the others-"  
"No!" Tifa shot out.  
"Alright then Tifa... so... what Yuffie did to you... did you like it?" Aerith said with a weird tone in her voice.  
Tifa took a step back why would Aerith say that. "What?! No, what makes you think that?!"  
Aerith grinned and stood up grabbing her staff. "Well... because Yuffie told me."  
"What you knew?!" Tifa shouted as she took another step back.  
"Of course I did... and I got to say I'm pretty happy someone finally put you in your place!" Aerith hissed as she lashed out with her staff hitting Tifa in the ribs.  
Tifa had no time to react and before she could do anything the tip of Aerith's staff came charging at her stomach.  
Tifa lunched over as she gasped for air and fell forward her head landing softly on Aerith's shoulder.  
"Aerith?... why?" Tifa stammered as she gasped for air.  
"Ill tell you in a minute. Yuffie hold her." Aerith hissed as Tifa suddenly felt two hands grabbing her arms.  
She was pulled back by Yuffie and suddenly felt a knee pressed against her back, she had no way to go. "You?! Have you two been planning this... why?"  
Aerith grinned and walked over slapping Tifa several times across the face. "Alright I tell you why..."  
Tifa felt Yuffie tighten her grip and the young ninja breathed heavy in her ear, suddenly Aerith was squeezing her breasts not very tenderly.  
Tifa let out a moan and Aerith smiled as she squeezed one more time before pulling her hands back pulling Tifa's rock hard nipples along as far as she could. "Yuffie was right! They are real, you lucky lady."  
Tifa have another soft painful moan once Aerith let go of her orbs, though nothing on her body would tell people she was beaten by Yuffie her body still felt sore.  
Yuffie pulled her arms back a little more and Aerith once again punched the air out of Tifa's body with a hard clumsy punch to the raven haired girl's stomach.  
While Tifa lunched forward gasping for air again Yuffie turned around behind her and placed her bottom on Tifa's lower back.  
Yuffie then locked her legs around Tifa's and grabbed the older girl's arms again holding them up while she shifted herself more on Tifa's back, who was forced to bend forward and wasn't able to move or she would fall down face first.  
Yuffie then began to pull completing the weird lock. "Surfboard Stretch!"  
The ninja said as she tightened the lock some more. "Wow, Tifa you really look hot right now... bending over and stuff and the look on your face priceless."  
Yuffie laughed out load as Tifa tried to wriggle free but failed and moaned loudly in desperation, the older girl then stopped resisting and accepted her desperate situation.  
Despite really hating Yuffie right now Tifa admitted the young ninja's skill and technique, Aerith then took a step forward and nearly pressed her groin to Tifa's face.  
Aerith and slapped Tifa's cheeks with both hands and held them there forcing the younger girl too look up, the twist of her head caused Tifa tremendous pain since her entire body was under stress and moving her neck backwards just caused her body to explode.  
"Okay I'll tell you why we do this." Aerith said sweet as she began to hump her groin hard against Tifa's face causing the other girl to moan and shout as Aerith body smashed her nose and face.  
"It's because you're so damn beautiful... Tifa all the guys including Cloud and all those other guys they all look at you. Even the girls! I mean it's not fair how are Yuffie and I to compete with you! And your perfect body." Aerith said as she continued to smash her groin into Tifa's face.  
"What are you talking about! Clou-" Tifa said but was silenced but another slap to her face.  
"No really Tif, The Ex-Soldier likes you... not me nor Yuffie so... who do we get? No one! So that's why we've decided to make you our little toy." Aerith said happy and she gave Tifa some room who then screamed as Yuffie once again tightened the hold.  
"Toy?... Is that it... you're doing this to me because you no one wants to have sex with you!" Tifa stammered in disbelieve.  
Tifa let out another scream as Yuffie arched her entire body nearly ripping Tifa apart before letting the older girl fall hard to the ground.  
Tifa slowly turned around but before she could make a run for it Aerith's staff was fiercely pressed to her soft spot pinning her to the ground as she moaned and tried to roll away but failed as Aerith put on more pressure.  
"You slut... now look what you've done." Aerith said softly as she brushed her free hand over the wet part of her swimsuit near her groin with which she had slammed Tifa's face, whose nose was only a bit red by the punishment.  
"Aerith you dirty girl!" Yuffie screamed surprised before she kissed her.  
Tifa was surprised, disgusted... and aroused by what she saw, her two former friends were kissing each other while one of them was holding her too the ground in a humiliating way.  
"So it's about sex?!... Just let me go... I'll even join you two how about that?!" Tifa moaned desperate saying anything so that the pain would stop.  
She was just paying them of with her own body... another low point.  
Aerith then broke the kiss and lifted up her staff, Tifa felt relieved for a moment maybe this is what they wanted, she would just have to get over it and please Yuffie and Aerith once and a while if that is what it takes to get some peace.  
However her relieved mind was short lift as Aerith's barefoot came down hard on her sweet spot rubbing over it and nearly pressing one of her toes inside her. "Is that so... well what will stop you from running off?"  
"I won't! Really..." Tifa begged.  
She screamed again as Aerith's staff came down hard on her orbs bouncing back in the air, and coming down again.  
With each blow Tifa screamed and Aerith's face became red and the Cetra knew this was far better then anything a certain Soldier had given her.  
"No, I think we should just beat you... or as you say abuse. And we'll just go on until you give in, right Yuffie?" Aerith said as she lifted the staff in the air again.  
"That's right!" The ninja screamed and she jumped on Tifa slapping her hard in the face before rolling the over to her chest.  
Yuffie then wrapped her arms around Tifa's head and began to pull as she sat on the girl's back letting the fighter know what a true merciless Sleeper Hold was.  
Tifa's back arched and she screamed out loud but her arms couldn't reach Yuffie and before she could even try to kick with her legs she felt someone else join Yuffie on her back.  
Aerith sat down hard on Tifa's back causing another loud scream and she sat back-to-back with Yuffie and grabbed Tifa's legs.  
She then pulled back and let her head drop back on Yuffie's shoulder as she utilized a Boston Crab on Tifa.  
Tifa screamed and moaned in terrible pain as her back as nearly destroyed by the combined effort of Yuffie's Sleeper Hold and Aerith's Boston Crab.  
The girls on top of her mocked Tifa by moaning themselves and wildly throwing their heads back as they nearly snapped Tifa's spine.  
"Oh Tifa!..." Yuffie moaned.  
"Scream my name Tif." Yuffie said as she pulled back harder causing the fighter to scream but not her name.  
They waited for Tifa's response but none came and Aerith threw her head back pulling Tifa's legs back further and she kissed Yuffie on the cheek before she screamed. "Scream her name!"  
Tifa's back arched further as she felt the two girls grow even wilder and her orbs nearly bursted out of her bikini.  
Tifa felt the tow girls tighten their holds even more and she knew her back couldn't endure this punishment much longer she then tried to take a deep breath and screamed. "YUFFIE!"  
Both girls laughed and Tifa's body was now shaped into half a circle, Yuffie and Aerith then began to pull back in turns causing Tifa's body to roll over the ground back and forth.  
Tifa screamed so hard her vocal cords nearly seemed to snap every time Aerith pulled back hard causing Tifa's orbs to be squashed between the ground, herself and the combined weight of Aerith and Yuffie on top of her.  
"Now who's the greatest warrior?!" Yuffie screamed.  
"You... are!" Tifa moaned as she knew what their sick little game was now.  
"Who am I?" The ninja asked.  
"Yuffie!" Tifa screamed.  
Yuffie lifted herself up for a moment nearly ripping Tifa's arms off before dropping back landing her knee hard in Tifa's back. "And what am I?!"  
"Yuffie the Greatest Warrior!" Tifa said panicking as she thought for a moment her back was broken but could still feel the pain in her legs.  
"That's right..." Yuffie said as she gave a kiss on Tifa's screaming head.  
After a few seconds Yuffie went on. "And who's the greatest flower girl in the world?"  
"Aerith the Flower Girl!" Tifa screamed quickly, fearing for another knee drop by Yuffie.  
"Good answer Tifa Lockhart... dirty girl." Aerith said mockingly as she moved her head to one of Tifa's feat and took a toe of Tifa in her mouth before biting.  
Tifa screamed again and felt Aerith nearly spit her toe out of her mouth, which was still on her feet thank the planet.  
"And who's a little dirty girl... slut?!" Yuffie shouted in Tifa's ear.  
"I am!" Tifa said in tears wanting the humiliation and the torture to stop.  
"And you are?!" Yuffie said hysterical.  
"Tifa Lockhart the Dirty Slut!" Tifa shouted between her sobs, shouts and moans.  
Both Aerith and Yuffie suddenly stopped and released their holds they merely sat on Tifa's back in silence.  
Tifa was glad it was over but wondered why they suddenly stopped... then suddenly she felt two warm wet spot on her back on which both girls sat.  
It took Tifa a moment to realize what it was but she found some strength again and shouted. "Did you two just come on my back?!"  
"Maybe..." Yuffie said with a laugh as she brushed her finger between her groin and Tifa's back before once again putting the wet finger in Tifa's mouth.  
"And it seems we weren't the only one..." Aerith said sinister as her hand slipped under Tifa's bikini once she lifted on of the fighter's legs up.  
Aerith then brushed over Tifa's soaked sweet spot and caress it softly, a moan escaped Tifa's lips who was once again cursing herself.  
Why did she come? She wasn't enjoying this... was she?  
"Don't worry well get you cleaned up." Yuffie said softly and both girls jumped off Tifa's back.  
They then grabbed Tifa's arms and hauled her up dragging her over the ground towards the creek.  
They then threw her into the water and Yuffie jumped on Tifa punching her havocked back as she did, the ninja then pushed Tifa's head under water and the fighter screamed a soundless shout as she panicked.  
Suddenly Tifa felt fist connect hard with her face and through the water she saw Aerith and Yuffie towering over her firing a barrage of punches in the water hitting her head.  
The water slowed down the punches so much it wouldn't knock her out... nor her teeth but they did hurt.  
Suddenly Aerith grabbed her hair and pulled her up once Tifa could breath again she looked around afraid and panicking. "Enough you two!.... You've defeated me and humiliated me long enough-"  
Yuffie slapped her again across the face. "Now, now it's over when we say it is alright?"  
After a few moments Tifa merely nodded knowing she was powerless to resist, the tow girls then stood up and began to kick Tifa down back in the water.  
The assault was so unannounced, so pointless Tifa merely tried to get her head above water she tried to stand up but her body was constantly kicked back down in the water and Tifa began to scream again.  
After a full minute of this Yuffie dropped down and wrapped her arms around Tifa's head pushing her down until only her nose, eyes and mouth were above water.  
Tifa couldn't hear anything clear and Yuffie merely smiled at her, suddenly she felt a hand slip under he bikini and realized Aerith was violently amusing herself with her sweet spot.  
Tifa couldn't even scream from this abuse and the only thing that escaped her lips as she lay dead still in the water were soft weak moans.  
Aerith continued to pinch, slap, rub and squeeze her pleasure spot and after a while Tifa just stared at Yuffie, she didn't moan, she didn't scream.  
She wasn't unconscious but just completely exhausted form the punishment.  
Yuffie lifted her head up slightly. "Aerith, I think she had enough for now."  
Tifa then felt Aerith's hand slide away from underneath her bikini and Tifa merely looked at Yuffie not even in tears she didn't have the energy.  
Yuffie leaned in closer. "I've only you had given me that kiss... this all didn't have to happen then."  
Tifa stared at her... she didn't care anymore she just wanted it to stop. "Alright..."  
"Excuse me? What?" Yuffie said as she leaned even closer.  
"I'll... kiss you... if that means this will stop... then I'll kiss you..." Tifa said weakly wanting to do anything to stop her humiliation.  
Yuffie merely nodded friendly and leaned in closer planting her lips against Tifa's, at first Tifa had her doubts but then her tongue dueled with Yuffie's for domination in both their mouths.  
Tifa once again felt Aerith playing softly with her soft spot but Tifa didn't mind this time, she liked it, she hated herself but she liked it.  
After a few minutes Yuffie broke the kiss and gasped for air. "Wow! Tifa... that was nice wasn't it... that was all worth it..."  
Tifa merely looked away not angry only sad. "Glad you liked it.... can you let me go now..."  
"Not yet! Not yet..." Yuffie said as she stood up making way.  
Aerith then crawled up the Tifa's head and smiled as she towered above the younger girl. "My turn... seems only fair right?"  
Tifa knew this was probably coming as she closed her eyes as Aerith leaned in closer also planting a kiss on her lips.  
To Tifa's surprise the sweet looking flower girl was far more aggressive in her kiss then the ninja, or maybe Tifa just didn't have the strength.  
This time she felt Yuffie's small fingers in places it didn't belong and after another few minutes Aerith broke the kiss. "Well... that was pretty nice I guess."  
Both girls then stood up towering over Tifa who still lay in the water.  
"I guess we can leave you alone for now." Aerith said friendly and then both she and the ninja turned away and walked back to camp.  
Tifa continued to lay in the water, her body broken again far worse then the other time with Yuffie alone.  
She felt hurt and betrayed, her tow so called friends had hurt her, humiliated her and abused her.  
It was the second time now, why were they out to get her?  
Still she had done as they asked and maybe they would now leave her alone.  
After another hour Tifa had recovered enough energy to walk back to the camp and she saw everybody had returned to the camp.  
Yuffie and Aerith were waving friendly at her as they sat around the camp fire with the others. "Hello Tif."  
Tifa ignored Aerith's comment and strode back to her tent crawling in side rubbing her bruised and broken body.  
Maybe her nightmare would be over now.


End file.
